


The New Year's party.

by smallbump



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dan really, really didn’t feel like having a new year’s party but he would do anything for Phil, because Phil would do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Year's party.

While Phil was walking around their home, tidying, Dan was lying on one of the sofas, groaning.

“Do we really have to? What’s wrong with spending New Year’s playing video games anyway?”

“Nothing,” Phil answered, emotionless, as he passed the sofa to grab a few clothes lying around. He had stopped bothering about how Dan’s feelings for tonight long ago. Dan observed Phil pacing around, humming for himself and frankly, it was driving him mad.

“Then why can’t we?”

Phil stopped in the doorframe and turned around, “Socializing tonight won’t kill you, Dan.” And then he was gone.

Dan groaned again, loudly so that Phil would hear him. He knew that, that it wouldn’t kill him, he was just not feeling it. At all. And even though he knew it was too late to call and say the party wasn’t happening, he still wanted to. Badly.

After spending two weeks constantly being around people, Dan wanted to be alone for two weeks to make up for all the lost time he had missed where he could’ve been in bed, scrolling the internet aimlessly for fourty six hours. Phil isn’t like that at all.

“Phil!”

No answer. Another groan was let out. Dan threw the pillow on the floor and got up, he’s going to be told off for throwing pillows but he _just couldn’t bother._

“Phil! Please, do I have to socialize? Tonight of all nights?”

Phil sighed before giving him a look that clearly said he really had to.

Dan fell onto Phil’s bed, sighing loudly again. He had done it so many times these past hours that even he got annoyed with it, but he couldn’t stop.

“Are you having it again?” Phil said, this time sounding a tiny bit concern, whereas before he had just sounded annoyed. He sat down beside Dan and pulled the younger boy up, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Do you _really_ not want to?”

And there it was. The look on Phil’s face that says _I’d do anything for you_ and by anything, it literally means _anything._

Even telling all of their friends and friends’ friends that there would be no party after all.

It always left Dan sort of speechless. It also always made him realize how much he didn’t deserve Phil; no matter how many times Phil had told him that he does.

Because Phil had spent so much time, cleaning their home and buying snacks and drinks and even stupid decorations for this New Year’s party that was just their friends and some other people and not really a big deal for anyone else, but in Phil’s eyes it was. So as much as Dan wanted to pull the duvet over his head and just think about how his life was nothing when it actually comes down to it, he didn’t. He gave Phil a hug and apologized for everything at once.

“On one condition. You’re my new year’s kiss.”

Phil lets out a chuckle, “I was going to be anyway,” he said with a smile.

“Just wanted to be sure.”

\---

The night arrived and so did their guests, Dan decided to drink his bad mood away and shared a few too many beers and cocktails with pretty much everyone.

“I feel bad for Phil who is going to have to take care of you tomorrow,” PJ told him as he poured himself yet another drink. PJ’s girlfriend giggled lightly where she stood beside them.

“Oh, shut up!” Was all he could think of, “What time is it anyway?”

PJ took Dan’s arm and checked the time on his watch, sighing, but answered anyway, “Quarter to twelve.”

“Imma go get Phil alright, happy new years and all that.” He gave them both a half-hearted hug before he left the kitchen and began his search for Phil.

Their home wasn’t packed, but there was a lot more people than Dan remembered (he’d gone into the kitchen two hours ago and had kind of been stuck there) so he awkwardly patted people on the shoulder, asking to get by. Phil was stood by the balcony. He looked good. The grey shirt fitted him perfectly; Dan bought him that one actually. It always made him ridiculously happy whenever Phil wore the clothes he bought him. He stood with his back leaned against the balcony door, with a beer in hand and he looked so damn good.

Dan downed his drink and put the glass somewhere flat, whatever it was, and walked over to his boyfriend. His soul mate. His everything.

“Hey! Happy new year, Dan!”

Dan swung an arm around Phil’s shoulder, “Shut up and kiss me,” he mumbled before pressing his lips hard against Phil’s. 


End file.
